Perubahan
by Asano Kaze
Summary: "... move on."/"...Kau tahu, 'menghindar' dan 'mengurangi perhatian yang diberikan' adalah kedua hal yang berbeda..."/"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah. Hanya saja aku merasakan ada sebuah kesalahan."/Semua hal itu bisa berubah. Namun, bagaimana kita menanggapinya tergantung pada diri kita sendiri. RnR?


Pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Setelah memakai pakaian yang rapih, dan sedikit membereskan rambutnya yang agak acak-acakanSasuke pun mulai melangkah menuju pintu, siap untuk pergi ke luar. Pergi ke acara pernikahan teman dekatnya, yaitu Naruto.

**.**

**Perubahan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC(maybe)**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke baru saja keluar rumah saat dia melihat gadis berambut_ pink_ yang juga merupakan teman kecilnya sedang berjalan melewati rumahnya. Mungkin suara langkah Sasuke yang pelan sudah cukup untuk menyadarkan Sakura bahwa pria berambut _deep blue_ itu tengah berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun," tegur Sakura ramah sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Pagi," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan tingkah pria berambut raven itu.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlebih dahulu memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Sakura kembali yang memulai. "Hah, waktu terasa cepat ya. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin saat kau akhirnya kembali ke Konoha dan Naruto menjadi Hokage. Padahal jika dihitung-hitung lagi, waktu tujuh tahun itu bukan merupakan waktu yang singkat," terang Sakura sembari menatap awan, seolah-olah mencoba untuk kembali mengingat semua hal yang telah mereka lalui selama ini.

"Hn." Tepat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan jawabannya, mereka pun tiba di pesta pernikahan yang sudah ramai dipenuhi oleh banyak orang.

.

Selama pesta, semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk menari, makan, atau hanya sekedar mengobrol biasa. Bahkan Naruto dan Hinata sendiri sudah dikerubungi oleh banyak orang yang masing-masing mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Semuanya memang sibuk, kecuali dua orang. Ya, dua orang itu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua masih duduk terdiam di atas bangku masing-masing. Sakura menatap wajah Naruto dan Hinata dengan perasaan bahagia. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihatnya dengan tetap memakai _straight face _andalannya.

"Kau tahu?" Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya, Sasuke pun sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura, pertanda agar dia terus melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jujur saja, aku iri dengan mereka. Bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau sayangi. Menikah, punya anak, dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan keluarga yang akan mereka miliki nantinya. Aku juga, sebagai manusia biasa, ingin agar hal yang sama bisa terjadi padaku. Tetapi, sebelum aku bisa benar-benar menggapai mimpi-mimpi itu, ada hal penting yang harus terlebih dahulu aku laksanakan. Yaitu..." Sakura memberi jeda untuk kata-kata terakhirnya. Sasuke yang mulai penasaran pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura.

Merasa kalau lelaki di sampingnya memerhatikannya, Sakura pun ikut menatap ke arah Sasuke. Lurus ke arah _onyx_nya yang kelam. Kemudian sambil tersenyum lembut, Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, "... move on."

.

.

Sasuke terus melompat dari tiap dahan-dahan pohon yang dilewatinya. Ia sedang melaksanakan misi yang mengharuskannya untuk pergi ke Desa Kabut. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan kejadian yang terjadi saat pesta pernikahan Naruto.

Tepat setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka berdua dipanggil oleh Naruto untuk berfoto bersama. Dan dengan langkah ringan, Sakura berlari ke arah Naruto dan Hinata, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terdiam di tempat duduk.

Sejak saat itu, semua mulai terasa berubah baginya. Sakura tidak sama dengan sebelumnya. Saat mereka masih kecil, Sakura akan selalu berisik memuji-mujinya. Sewaktu ia kembali ke Konoha juga, walaupun ia sudah tidak seberisik dulu, namun sisanya ia tetap sama, ia juga masih sering mengantarkan masakan yang dibuatnya untuk Sasuke. Ya, setidaknya itu semua sampai kemarin. Sebelum Sakura mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sebenarnya menurut Sasuke sendiri bukanlah suatu kata-kata yang sangat penting. Tapi ntah mengapa, saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu, saat Sakura tak lagi sama, ada yang berubah, berbeda, dan salah yang terasa pada dirinya. Apa yang dirasakannya pada Sakura berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada Naruto. Perasaannya pada Naruto adalah perasaan selalu ingin menang, tidak mau kehilangan, dan sudah bagaikan saudaranya sendiri. Tapi terhadap Sakura, yang dirasakannya berbeda. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke menganggap Sakura sebagai saudaranya, bahkan hingga kini. Namun ada rasa yang berbeda pada Sakura. Ia merasakan perasaan ingin diperhatikan, ingin melindungi, dan dicintai?

"Eh? Cinta?" Gumam Sasuke bingung. Darimana kata 'cinta' itu berasal? Sejak kapan ia memikirkan bahkan mengucapkan kata itu? Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari seribu kunai yang ujungnya dilapisi racun serta bom yang diarahkan tepat kepada dirinya.

.

.

"Hmm, lukamu tidak terlalu parah. Aku juga sudah mengeluarkan semua racun yang ada. Jika kau mau, kau bisa pulang hari ini juga. Aku akan menuliskan resepnya, mintalah obatnya kepada bagian farmasi sebelum kau pulang nanti. Sekarang aku harus pergi, masih banyak pasien yang menungguku," ucap Sakura cepat dan kemudian bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sebelum Sakura sempat untuk melangkah lebih jauh, Sasuke menahannya. Sakura yang kaget pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Ada apa? Apa masih ada yang sakit?"

"Kenapa..." bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak dapat mendengar bisikan Sasuke dengan jelas.

Sasuke menatap _emerald_ milik Sakura dengan tatapan yang tajam. "Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?" Terang Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin dan dalam. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke pun tampak bingung lalu terkekeh.

"Hahaha, aku tidak pernah menghindarimu Sasuke-kun. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sudah, ya, aku masih harus pergi," jawab Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi.

'Tidak pernah, hah? Bukankah kau baru saja melakukannya?' desis Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Sai terus menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Mereka berdua baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah misi bersama, dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dikarenakan memang sifat keduanya yang memang jarang berbicara, alias pendiam, tidak banya kata-kata yang terucap selama misi ini berlangsung, kecuali hal-hal yang dianggap penting oleh keduanya.

Sai menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Walaupun tanpa berbicara, Sai langsung tahu kalau sedari awal, Uchiha yang satu ini tidak pernah benar-benar memfokuskan dirinya pada misi. Sai yang sudah lelah dengan tekanan yang dipancarkan Sasuke pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Dia memang tidak pernah menghindarimu. Dia hanya 'mengurangi' perhatian yang diberikannya padamu. Saat kita sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan suatu hal, maka sekecil apapun perubahan yang ada, semuanya akan terasa tetap berbeda. Kau tahu, 'menghindar' dan 'mengurangi perhatian yang diberikan' adalah kedua hal yang berbeda. Saat kau menghindar, maka sudah pasti bahwa kau akan mengurangi perhatian yang kau berikan. Tetapi hal yang sama tidak berlaku sebaliknya. Karena mengurangi perhatian, belum tentu menghindar."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai, yang kemudian disambut Sai dengan senyumnya yang penuh misteri. "Paling tidak, itu lah yang Ino katakan padaku."

.

Setibanya di Konoha, Sasuke segera mencari Sakura ke rumah sakit. Begitu sampai di kantornya, Sasuke langsung menarik lengan gadis itu dengan paksa, tidak memperdulikan suara Sakura yang memaksa meminta jawaban atas tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya telah keterlaluan dan membuat kegaduhan di rumah sakit yang seharusnya merupakan tempat yang tenang. Tetapi bukannya menghiraukan, Sasuke malah semakin menguatkan genggamannya, membuat Sakura harus sedikit menahan rasa sakit yang didapatkannya.

Setelah ke luar dari rumah sakit, Sasuke membawanya ke bukit di dekat Konoha. Disana mereka dapat menyaksikan desa yang mereka sayangi dengan lebih leluasa dan indah. "Ehm, bukannya ini masalah waktu hingga kau akan melepaskan tanganku? Kita sudah sampai bukan?" Tegur Sakura memecah suasana. Sasuke yang menyadarinya pun melepaskan tangan Sakura dan duduk bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon. Sakura yang bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke pun hanya diam mengikuti.

"Jadi, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Sambung Sakura melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Ntahlah," balas Sasuke cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun. Begitu mendengarkan alasan Sasuke, Sakura sudah siap untuk meledak bak gunung berapi yang akan meletus. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan Shizune-san yang akan murka padanya karena hal yang telah dilakukan Sasuke di rumah sakit serta pekerjaannya yang juga jadi terbengkalai, belum lagi daftar urut operasi yang harus ia tangani.

"Sasuke sepertinya aku haru-"

"Ada yang salah."

"Eh?" Sakura tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah. Hanya saja aku merasakan ada sebuah kesalahan." Sakura hanya diam mengamati Sasuke, menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-katanya. "Kau seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Kau yang aku ketahui itu adalah kau yang selalu berisik, khawatir setengah mati hanya karena luka kecil yang ada ditubuhku, kau yang selalu menyambutku dengan wajah yang berbinar, kau yang mengucapkan selamat pagi, siang, dan malam kapan saja padaku, kau yang sering mengantarkan bento untukku, dan masih banyak lainnya."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Tapi yang paling terasa salah adalah ketika kau berhenti mengatakan, kalau kau suka padaku," jelas Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura diam, ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang ada hanya lah air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipinya. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia lelah. Ia sudah cukup lelah harus terus menunggu cinta dari pria yang ada di hadapannya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia cukup hanya dengan kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha. Ia tidak lagi berani untuk berharap. Ia ingin bisa bahagia, terlepas dari bayang-bayang Sasuke. Tapi disaat ia mulai mencoba, justru hal ini lah yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke.

Sakura bahkan tidak tahu lagi untaian kata-kata itu termasuk dalam kategori apa. Nembak? Tidak. Ngelamar? Apalagi. Ungkapan perasaan? Mungkin juga. "Yang pasti, aku rindu semua tingkah dan kelakuanmu sebelum hari itu. Terutama pada kalimat terakhir yang aku ucapkan," tambah Sasuke lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Seketika itu juga ekspresi kaget dan sedih Sakura berubah menjadi sebuah kekehan kecil. "Kau ini benar-benar seorang anak kecil yang egois dan banyak maunya ya, Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

**.**

Waaaa, sorry banget ya kalau fictnya gaje. Ide ini terlintas gitu aja di kepala. Seperti biasa, idenya uda lumayan lama, cuma mau nulisnya aja yang malas bngt zzzz. Satu lagi! Maaf kalau aku keseringan nge-post fanfict. *Bow*

Ceritanya gantung? Iya haha, sorry, soalnya aku sebagai author sendiri aja galau endingnya mau gimana, jadinya dibuat gantung deh biar readers sendiri yang mau nentukan enaknya gimana, ehehe.

Maaf kalau judulnya kagak nyambung. Soalnya inti ceritanya itu mengenai Sasuke yang nggak sanggup menerima kenyataan kalau Sakura mulai berpaling dari dirinya. Terus yang 'Move on' itu juga, maaf aku nggak bisa nemuin kata-kata yang tepat selain itu.

Oh iya, btw, jadi ceritanya Sakura curhat ke Ino, terus Ino cerita ke Sai. Maka dari itu Sai bisa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

**~After finish read this story, how about give me a review?~**

**.**

**.**

Ada bonus, tapi kalau lebih suka endnya kayak yang di atas, mending Omake-nya nggak usa dibaca deh. Tapi kalau penasaran ya dibaca juga nggak apa-apa, hehe.

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

"Aku ini bukan anak kecil, tsk," jawab Sasuke tidak terima mendengar komentar Sakura.

"Haha, ya sudah terserahmu saja. Aku masih harus kembali ke rumah sakit," balas Sakura singkat lalu berdiri dan siap untuk kembali.

Sasuke yang kaget melihat Sakura yang telah siap-siap untuk pergi pun ikut berdiri. "Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura yang sudah berjalan pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Hah? Bukankah tadi aku bilang kalau aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit?"

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih kembali rumah sakit daripada bersama dengan aku?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar.

Sakura tampak heran beberapa saat, namun kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja. Setidaknya para pasienku membutuhkanku, dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku seperti seseorang," terang Sakura dengan enteng sembari menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam membatu. Ia tidak percaya ini. Sakura yang dulu mengemis cinta padanya, kini dengan mudahnya menggantung dirinya yang seorang Uchiha dengan seenak jidatnya. Kenyataan itu pahit bukan, Sasuke?

**...**


End file.
